All You Wanted
by Kawaii Chibi Megami
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having a hard time dealing with his feelings for a certain girl. So what happens, then, when she suddenly meets him at the lake, and they have a little . . . er . . . heart-to-heart talk? song-fic My first EVER!


Disclaimer: I own next to nothing folks. Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, and the characters that go with them are among the things I wish to own, do not own, and shall never come to own.  
  
  
AN: My first EVER song-fic! Yipee!   
Hope you like it... ~_^  
If the lyrics are wrong, I apologize. I tried my best. Tell me what ya think!  
  
^_~ ^_^  
  
Oh, by the way, this is a Draco/Usagi/Harry love triangle thing. Consider yourself ****warned****  
  
And, most likely, if there's a sequal, there will be two alternate endings. This is because I love Harry and Draco both the same...... ^_~  
You don't like it, well, then I guess you just don't like it.  
  
Demo, this piece is dealing with the emotions between Draco and Usa.....  
  
Now...on with the story!!!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What's wrong, Draco-chan?"  
  
When he heard her voice, it came as a surprise. Whirling around in the water, the silvery-haired boy came eye to eye with the two deepest pools of azure-blue.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The girl standing just at the water's edge looked concerned, and more than a little worried, with locks of spun gold framing her small, gantle-featured face.  
  
She repeated the previous question, more slowly. "Please, what's wrong, Draco-chan?"  
  
He couldn't help but let his gaze drop to her pink lips. So luscious.  
  
They probably tasted as sweet as sugar.  
  
"Damn it, Draco Malfoy, if you don't tell me, I'm going to come in there and make you!"   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
Draco hadn't realized the fact that the blonde female had waited a whole minute, while he simply stared, marveling at how beautiful she could be.  
  
Then, his thoughts registered what she had just spoken. Well, if she wanted to swim next to him, he certainly wouldn't mind.....  
  
"Oh?" he drawled, allowing a cocky smirk to grace his mouth. "Is that a threat?"  
  
Even if he would never have her, they could still remain friends.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
She flushed with indignation and something else the youth wasn't able to place.   
  
"Fine..." she yelled. "...but I warned you!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
Draco did not expect her to jump in right then and there. Problem was, he knew as well as Usagi did that she couldn't even float, let alone swim.....  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
Highly amused by the girl's attempts at staying on top of the water, he laughed; a rare, bubbling rumble. Though, as soon as she began to go under, and seemed too tired to keep thrashing, his eyes widened.  
  
Being a fifteen feet distance from the girl, it took several seconds to reach her.   
  
But he wasted no time....  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
Taking a heavy breath, Draco dove down, and grabbing her wrist, pulled the blonde back to the surface, gasping and puffing.  
  
He wanted to shake her for being so stubborn and foolish, but her current coughing fit made him slightly worried. Taking hold of her arms, he wrapped them behind his neck, so that the girl was facing him, their noses only inches away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
When she finally stopped choking, he found his anger gradually subsiding.  
  
"You're stupid, you know that?" He said, smirking, perfectly masking his earlier signs of emotion.   
  
He had no intention of letting Usagi know he cared for her.  
  
She glared. "I told you, but you wouldn't listen." She ranted. "And I'm going to make you tell me what's bothering you! And I don't care if you want to tell me or not!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
"And just how, Little Tenshi, do you plan on doing that?" His lips were right by her ear, practically touching, and his voice was laced with a strange seductiveness that Usagi almost failed to notice.  
  
She was startled and shocked by his words. But then, a light blush stole across her cheeks, and she stuttered.  
  
"I-I just want...want to know why you won't talk to me, anymore. Why do you avoid me, Draco? Am I really that horrible?"  
  
Tears pricked at her eyes, and his heart clenched painfully at the sight.  
  
He hated to see her cry.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
She was even more shocked than anything, however, when his lips brushed her own, lightly, not asking for anything in return, but simply pleading that she except what he had for her.   
  
Draco took in a detailed picture of just what she looked like at that moment.  
  
Her hair was wet and tangled, spread about her back in damp disarray, while her eyes......they reflected so many questions. The Hogwarts Robes she wore were soaked, clinging to her body in some very...well, in places.  
  
He, himself, was the same, only he adorned no shirt. Luckily, though, he wore his boxers. ( AN: I will have no perverted ideas, folks. He's MINE! Well, okay, he's Usagi's, but I can still dream, can't I? )  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
She had absolutely no idea of what to say or how to react, but, as if on instinct.....or maybe need......she kissed back, burying her fingers in his silky mane, that was dripping, much like her own.   
  
After a few moments, he pulled away.  
  
"Draco-chan....." she breathed, in an almost awe.  
  
He had known it was a mistake. She would reject him, never speak to him again.   
  
Why had he done that? Why? He felt like hitting himself. These .....*things*....these emotions...they just were never meant for Draco Malfoy. He was supposed to be cold, evil, cruel...not in love.....  
  
Wait. Did he just admit he was in love?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
And....with one hand, to Draco's complete amazement, Usagi pulled his head down, hesitantly pressing her lips to his.  
  
She had wanted this since before.....oh, God only knew when! Why hadn't she gotten up the courage to tell him during the past?   
  
Because you were afraid he'd only laugh, and push you away, her mind said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Just like he had been doing for the last week.  
  
But, now, everything was so jumbled and confusing, and Usagi didn't care. She didn't care as long as she could keep on loving him.....  
  
Both teens were jolted quickly out of the passionate display as a small gasp was heard behind them.  
  
"Usagi....Draco...."  
  
"Harry!" Usagi didn't let go of Draco, for she would have went beneath the water in a second, but turned quickly to look at the heartbroken, green-eyed boy who she also loved.....maybe just as much as she knew she loved Draco.....  
  
Then, before another word was sounded, Harry Potter ran off, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone.....  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: My first EVER song-fic! Yipee!   
Hope you liked it... ~_^  
Very Short story, I know....Gomen. Can ya forgive me?!  
The Sequal, if there is going to be one, will (hopefully) end up longer than this.......  
  
If the lyrics are wrong, I apologize. I tried my best. Tell me what ya think!  
And who knows.....I might write a sequal.....*if* enough reviews are presented.....  
  
Anyhoo, the song is sung by Michelle Branch (That how you spell her name?)  
It, currently, is my favorite song.   
  
I think it describes very well the thoughts that Usagi has toward Draco. Usagi knows Draco is cold, and she wants to save him. Most probably from himself, or the life he lives, or something along those lines. The catch is, however, that Draco is not the only one she is in love with. That's when Harry steps in.  
  
So, yeah, weird, very far-fetched idea and theme, but you never know. I'm completely convinced that if Usagi and Draco were ever to meet, she would try to bring him out of his shell and cruelty. In other words, she would want to save him.  
^_~ ^_^ 


End file.
